leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jax/@comment-3014924-20110609143951
Jax, my favourite character. Even if he's into the lower tiers, but whatever... Things were working good with Jax on 3 on 3. But I always struggled in 5 on 5. I mean, yeah, I know that theorical core with Tabi and Gunblade or RageBlade, which is supposed to be the best way to build Jax. And it's true in 3*3. But somehow, it never worked perfectly in 3*3. Unless I was facing some melee laners that couldn't kite me to death, I struggled to get my costy items, went underfarmed and usually ended average or worse. I tried to add a Hexdrinker so I wouldn't die when facing the first nuker coming around (how many times was I asked to help mid while the mid teammate needed to back and discovered that the mid opponent character could simply 3 shot me with his AP-combo). I tried a Wriggle, to spend less in Wards and get Armor, AD and Lifesteal and overall, a better early. Didn't work too. Tabi+Wriggle+Gunblade=long time to get them and another AP-char sends me at the respawn constantly. Why was it just easier with Xin than Jax? Answer, Jax scales stronger with his good hybrid ratios, but has lower base damage values. With Xin, I can pack some defense items early and still do some damages. This week, I re-thought my whole build. And changed it all to compensate my weak early. And IMO, without losing too much late game: I start Amplifiyng Tome + Pot (This will be my only mention to Health pot, I must buy around 12 in the game and 6 wards in average). Then I go Kage's Lucky pick for +25AP, 5gold/5secs. Boots of Speed, 2nd Kage Lucky Pick. This helps me to harass a little bit stronger which gives me some breathing room to farm and last hit. The harassers don't love it much to have a Jax jumping at them with Empower+leap. I have +50AP. A lvl 2 Leap+Lvl 1 Empower deals 230 Magic Damages. With my previous builds, I would have always taken more damage from the opponent harasser than what I do by Leaping+Empower. I complete my Tabi and go for a Sheen. Components are cheap and as I can Empower or Leap when I wanna hit a champ, I get Sheen's ability as a nice bonus. Up to this point, I'm ok in damages, at least enough for the type of gaming I play (farming+little harass), so I go for a Negatron Cloak (to end those "3-shot you're dead, Jax" Spellcastings). Previoulsy, I was still working on my core Gunblade (damn that item is stronger but costs a LOT). Then I complete a Trin Force with Phage First. It's good for Jax to get all the-Trin bonuses and the extra Movement Speed. I complete after my Force of Nature (again Mv Speed, Health Regen). That's 8960 Gold. Count that you got a Kage for 25min, + Another one for 15 min, and that's 1200 free gold so it's a 7760 gold build. Good I can go for that Gunblade with Revolver first (I focused more on AP so far, so the extra Spell Vamp is nice). With Revolver, I would have 120 AP, 20% Spell Vamp. I sell 1 Kage (-382 Gold in my pocket + 10 additionnal mins with that Kage so 300 Gold), Complete the Gunblade. Then if it's still playing, I sell Kage (-382 Gold in my pocket + 20 additionnal mins with that Kage so 600 Gold), and goes for a Rabadon unless I'm focused, then I would go for a defensive item. Global Cost: 14 431 - Kage's Gold generation estimations: 2100 Gold= 12 231 Gold.